


Le conte de la bonne fée Kératine

by malurette



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This at Home, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Parody, Rapunzel hair, reality ensues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était censé être une histoire poilante, c'est devenu une histoire rasoir... euh ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le conte de la bonne fée Kératine

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le conte de la bonne fée Kératine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette - sur des idées données autrefois par ma sœur cadette et une de mes cousines  
>  **Base :** contes de fées  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** trois princesses et deux z'héros  
>  **Genre :** parodie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** domaine public. Ça veut dire que ça n'est pas à moi mais à tout le monde et que je peux jouer un peu avec.
> 
> **Notes :** à propos de la résistance des cheveux humains... je sais qu'ils sont capables de supporter la traction et qu'on peut effectivement se servir d'une corde de cheveux, OK, mais le reste du corps si les cheveux y sont encore plantés, est-il d'accord avec ? personnellement j'en doute fort. À mon sens, c'est un coup à se bousiller la nuque, au moins.  
>  **Avertissements :** excès de _purple prose_ et un peu de gore.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 1200

Il était une fois, trois princesses. Pour d’obscures raisons qui ne sont pas parvenues jusqu’à mes oreilles, leur père les avait fait enfermer chacune au sommet d’une tour. Elles ne pouvaient pas en sortir et, à part leurs vieilles nourrices, personne n’y entrait jamais. Les malheureuses avaient une vie bien monotone .

Elles s’asseyaient à leur fenêtre pour regarder le paysage et rêvasser alors qu’elles filaient à l’aide de quenouilles très pointues sur lesquelles il fallait faire attention à ne pas empaler leurs mains blanches, brodaient des motifs tous plus tartes les uns que les autres sur des bouts de tissu, jouaient de la lyre sans avoir pris la moindre leçon de musique puisque qu’elles ne voyaient jamais personne et chantaient des poèmes sur la douleur infinie de la jeune fille attendant la venue du Prince Charmant.

Parce qu’elles vivaient dans un conte de fées, alors elles étaient réduites au rang de potiches et ne pourraient vivre leur vie que si un Prince Charmant venait les délivrer.

(Bien sûr, le fait qu’elles soient mariables dès l’aube de leur douzième anniversaire et que les princes et chevaliers ne se mettaient en quête d’une épouse qu’après vingt ans, voire souvent à trente ans passés, est secondaire. Tout comme le fait qu’une fois épousées, elles se retrouveront enfermées de nouveau dans un autre château à mitonner de bons petits plats pour leurs époux et repriser les chaussettes de la ribambelle de mômes qu’ils leur feront en un rien de temps : tout le monde s’en fiche. Les contes de fée se terminent sur le mariage et ne parlent jamais de la suite. Même pas de la nuit de noces.)

La plus jeune avait plus de chance que les autres. Là aussi, c’est comme ça que ça se passe dans les contes de fées. Sa marraine était une bonne fée. Comme sa marraine la fée se désolait de voir sa filleule perdre sa jeunesse et son teint de rose claustrée dans cette tour et qu’elle n’était pas capable de l’en faire sortir elle-même, elle lui offrit une lotion capillaire, parce qu’elle le valait bien, pauvre petite.

J’ignore quel genre de saletés chimiques la mixture contenait, n’empêche que ça décupla la vitesse de pousse de ses ravissantes boucles blond d’or comme un champ de blé sous la douce lumière du jour d’été. Puisqu’il n’était pas d’usage de couper les cheveux des princesses, même quand ils prenaient toute la place dans ses appartements, la chère enfant se trouva rapidement avec une toison si longue, qu’elle devait la faire pendouiller par-dessus son balcon.

Or il advint qu’un beau jour (on dit qu’il était beau, mais moi je me souviens bien, ce jour-là il faisait un temps de chien), vint un jour à passer sur le chemin un preux chevalier. Emu par la grâce de la fillette et la beauté de son chant, il tomba derechef amoureux et la supplia de le laisser l’épouser. Las, doux sire, répondit-elle, je suis prisonnière de cette haute tour et ne puis sortir, mais rejoignez-moi et je serai à vous.

Plutôt que d’enfoncer la porte du donjon et de braver les soldats, et peut-être même le dragon, qui sait ? qui défendaient la belle, il choisit la solution facile, celle où il ne risquerait certes pas de se faire trucider. Et comme la belle enfant l’y invitait…

Il se saisit lestement de la tresse qui pendouillait et se mit en devoir de grimper là-haut dans la chambrette, ce qui lui permettrait de continuer sa cour sans avoir à s’égosiller pour se faire entendre.

Bandant ses muscles, il commença à hisser à bout de bras ses 70 kg de muscles et les 100 kg et quelques de son armure scintillante. A la première traction, la princesse qui elle, avait passé sa vie aux ouvrages ménagers les plus légers et n’avait jamais, au grand jamais, fait de musculation… passa par-dessus la rambarde et vint s’empaler sur l’épieu du preux chevalier.

Mais non mais non, je ne parle pas au sens figuré avec force sueurs, gémissements, fluides corporels divers et mots obscènes que l’on cache pudiquement dans les contes de fée d’ordinaire… mais bien au sens propre, où sa délicate peau d’un blanc de lys se trouvait déchirée par le fil cruel de la froide lance, répandant le long la hampe les circonvolutions de ses intestins tels des guirlandes sur un arbre de Noël, son sang vermeil et chaud tombant goutte à goutte sur la main de son soupirant en larmes … euh, aidez-loi : je suis à cours de qualificatifs, je sais plus quoi dire !

…en larmes amères pleurant sur l’ironie de son destin. Eperdu de douleur, son promis se jeta à son tour sur sa claire épée et mit fin à ses jours, puisque sans le soleil apporté en sa vie par sa bien-aimée, il ne voyait plus devant lui qu’une nuit éternelle de ténèbres cruelles.

Les voilà donc unis, mais en même temps ils prirent un ticket au club échangiste ‘mouches & asticots’.

Voici pour l’histoire de la benjamine.

La cadette, elle, avait moins de chance et sa marraine n’était qu’une dame de cour ordinaire, sans le moindre pouvoir magique.

Sans lotion capillaire miracle, ses cheveux poussant à une vitesse normale, il lui fallut des années et des années avant que sa tresse ne descende les trop nombreux étages de la tour jusqu’à la portée de son bien-aimé.

Elle avait moins de chance, oui, et en fait de preux chevalier en armure, ce n’est qu’un pauvre ménestrel qui fut séduit par la douceur de sa voix et son triste chant de prisonnière sacrifiant sa jeunesse à filer et broder.

Frugalement nourri et vêtu d’étoffes légères, il ne pesait pas bien lourd, 60 kg à tout casser. Aucun risque donc, que son aimée le rejoigne trop vite quand il monterait à sa rencontre.

Las ! quand il se saisit de la tresse, la malheureuse eut l’impression que toutes les aiguilles qu’elle avait employées jusque là pour border des fleurettes sur ses culottes et ses taies d’oreiller, se plantaient en même temps sous son voile et lui perçaient la peau. Avec un ‘riiip’ atroce, sa belle chevelure s’arracha et chut gracieusement par la fenêtre.

La plus si belle princesse contemplait, effarée, ses beaux cheveux là en contrebas, entre les mains de son soupirant, et au bout, son cuir chevelu sanglant.

Ainsi s’achève l’histoire de la cadette :

du haut de sa tour et de ses quatre-vingt printemps, à présent chauve, que pourra-t-elle encore espérer, quand son bel amant lèvera, incrédule, le regard vers elle, et verra sa dulcinée scalpée, ridée, parcheminée, édentée et que sais-je encore ?

Oui, mon enfant, telle que moi aujourd’hui.

Que veux-tu, tout le monde n’a pas eu la chance d’être enlevée dans sa prime jeunesse par un prince charmant, certaines ont passé toute leur triste vie dans un donjon et finissent vieille bique à raconter des histoires aux gniards des autres au coin du feu pour les endormir.

Telle fut l’histoire de l’aînée. La plus âgée des trois princesses a toujours beaucoup moins de chance que ses jeunes sœurs…


End file.
